The Substitute
( ) to czwarty odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 16 lutego 2010 roku. W Polsce zostanie wyemitowany 2 maja 2010 przez AXN. Opis Wyspa - 2007 thumb|left|250px|Tajemniczy chłopak objawia się po raz pierwszy Potworowi Czarny Dym przemierza dżunglę, a my widzimy to z jego perspektywy. Potwór odwiedza między innymi Baraki i na chwilę zatrzymuje się przed domem w którym wściekły James słucha muzyki. W końcu dociera do pewnego miejsca w dżungli gdzie zatrzymuje się i ponownie przybiera postać Locke'a. Następnie sięga po nóż leżący na ziemi i przecina linę utrzymującą jakiś pakunek w powietrzu i opuszcza go na ziemię, a ze środka z trudem wygrzebuje się Richard Alpert. Flocke spokojnie mówi, że pora pogadać. Chwilę później, oszołomiony Richard dochodzi do siebie, a Wróg Jacoba przeprasza go, że uderzył go w gardło ale musiał to zrobić. Gdy Richard pyta czego chce ten odpiera, że tego co zwykle, żeby poszedł z nim. Z kolei na pytanie Alperta o to dlaczego jest w ciele Johna Locke'a Wróg Jacoba odpiera, że Locke był kandydatem więc pozwoliło mu to się dostać do Jacoba. Zaskoczony Richard nie wie o co chodzi. Wtem Potwór ironizuje, że mimo, iż Alpert przez tyle lat pracował dla Jacoba ten nigdy nie tłumaczył mu o co tak naprawdę chodzi i dlaczego ma postępować tak, a nie inaczej. Sugeruje, że był manipulowany i wykorzystywany przez Jacoba, a on na pewno by tak nie postąpił w stosunku do niego. W końcu pyta Richarda czy pójdzie z nim, a w zamian wszystko mu wytłumaczy, Alpert dwukrotnie odmawia. Wróg Jacoba mówi, że drugiej szansy nie będzie. Po chwili widzi w oddali chłopaka z zakrwawionymi rękami. Richard ze zdziwieniem odwraca się lecz nic nie widzi. Flocke po chwili mówi, że spotkają się szybciej niż się tego spodziewa i odchodzi. thumb|right|250px|Ilana zabezpiecza prochy Jacoba w woreczku Do pomieszczenia w posągu wchodzi Ben. Pod jedną z kolumn siedzi i płacze Ilana, dookoła leżą ciała posągowców, w tym Brama. Linus pyta się czy w czymś przeszkadza, wtedy kobieta ociera łzy i pyta się go co tu się naprawdę stało. Ben opowiada, że i tak mu nie uwierzy, po czym mówi, że John Locke przyjął formę Czarnego Dymu i zabił wszystkich. Ilana pyta się go czy zabił również Jacoba, a Ben okłamuje ją mówiąc, że tak. Kobieta pyta się go gdzie w takim razie są jego zwłoki, ten odpowiada, że spłonęły w ogniu. Gdy Ilana to słyszy podchodzi do paleniska i nabiera do woreczka trochę prochów Jacoba. Wtedy Benjamin pyta ją czy wie dlaczego Potwór zaciągnął Richarda do dżungli. Kobieta odpiera, że rekrutuje. Baraki, w tym samym czasie. Na teren opustoszałego miasteczka wchodzi spokojnie Wróg Jacoba, zmierza do domku z którego wydobywa się głośna rockowa muzyka. Wchodzi do środka i wchodzi do sypialni, gdzie zastaje siedzącego na podłodze Jamesa popijającego alkohol. Sawyer obrzuca go tylko ponurym spojrzeniem i stwierdza, iż myślał, że nie żyje. Flocke odpiera, że ma rację. Chwilę później Sawyer nalewa mu whisky i podaje szklankę, a sam zajmuje miejsce na kanapie, proponując toast za bycie martwym. Ford kategorycznie stwierdza, że po tym co zobaczył na Wyspie nie obchodzi go jakim cudem Locke nadal żyje. Stwierdza, że obchodzi go tylko ta whisky więc niech się z nim napije po czym ma opuścić jego dom. Potwór odpiera, że to nie jest jego dom bo on tylko przez jakiś czas go zajmował. Zdenerwowany Sawyer pyta się Flocke'a kim jest bo na pewno nie Johnem Lockiem. Gdy Potwór pyta skąd ta pewność, James odpiera, że Locke całe życie się bał mimo, że próbował to ukryć a mężczyzna z którym teraz rozmawia się nie boi. Wróg Jacoba mówi, że jest człowiekiem, który może odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze pytanie: dlaczego on i reszta rozbitków trafili na tą Wyspę. James ze zdenerwowaniem stwierdza, że jest na Wyspie bo rozbił się jego samolot, wybuchła tratwa na której płynął, a helikopter którym leciał był zbyt obciążony. Flocke mówi, że wcale nie dlatego i jeśli on z nim pójdzie, udowodni to. Sawyer się zgadza. thumb|left|250px|Ciało Johna Locke'a chowane do grobu Plaża przed statuą, Frank stwierdza, że ciało zaczyna się rozkładać i przykrywa je kocem. Na plażę przychodzi Ilana i pyta się gdzie wszyscy poszli. Sun mósi, że udali się do Świątyni. Ilana mówi, że to teraz najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na Wyspie po czym sugeruje, że oni też powinni się tam udać. Koreanka mówi, że nigdzie z nią nie idzie lecz Ilana przekonuje ją, że jeśli Jin żyje i jest na Wyspie to tam będzie. Gdy grupa ma już odejść Sun stwierdza, że nie mogą tak zostawić Johna, że muszą pochować. Ilana się zgadza. Dżungla, Sawyer zmierza w nieznanym kierunku za Wrogiem Jacoba. Ten obrzuca go gradem pytań, zirytowany James stwierdza, że powinni już skończyć rozmawiać. Nagle tuż koło rozmówców objawia się chłopiec - ten sam, który wcześniej pokazał się w trakcie rozmowy z Richardem. Flocke zaczyna go gonić. Po krótkim pościgu przez dżunglę potyka się i upada na ziemię, gdy unosi głowę widzi stojącego nad nim chłopca który mówi: „znasz zasady, nie możesz go zabić”. Ten ze wściekłością krzyczy, że ma mu nie mówić czego nie może robić. thumb|right|250px|James celuje do Człowieka w czerni W tym samym czasie, pozostawiony samotnie Sawyer nawołuje Locke'a. Po chwili ujawnia się Richard. Przerażony pyta się gdzie jest Flocke po czym zachęca Sawyera by poszedł wraz z nim do Świątyni bo tam będzie bezpieczny. James odmawia i twierdzi, że facet z którym idzie podobno zna odpowiedzi. Alpert sugeruje, że kłamie i zabije Sawyera. Mimo to Ford nie chce iść z Alpertem. Gdy słyszy, że on wraca Richard ucieka. Na powitanie James pyta się co z dzieciakiem, Flocke udaje zdziwionego i sugeruje, że nie widział żadnego dzieciaka. Następnie ogłasza kontynuację wyprawy. Jakiś czas później, dżungla. Wróg Jacoba i Sawyer kontynuują wyprawę. Nagle James pyta się Flocke'a czy czyta książki, ten potwierdza zdziwiony takim oczywistym pytaniem. Wtedy Ford mówi mu, że jego ulubioną jest „Myszy i ludzie” Steinsbecka i pyta się go czy ją zna. Wróg Jacoba odpiera, że to nie jego czasy. James streszcza mu opowieść mówiąc o dwóch przyjaciołach - bohaterach tej książki z których jeden zabija drugiego - upośledzonego psychicznie. Następnie wyjmuje pistolet i celując w Flocka pyta się go kategorycznie czym jest. Potwór odpowiada, że jest kimś uwięzionym kto jest tak długo w niewoli, że nawet nie pamięta smaku wolności. Następnie sugeruje, że też był kiedyś człowiekiem, który przeżywał takie same emocje - pozytywne i negatywne jak każdy inny mieszkaniec naszej planety. Mówi także, że wie jak to jest stracić kogoś kogo się kocha. Na zakończenie mówi Jamesowi, że jeśli chce może go teraz zastrzelić ale to byłaby wielka głupota bo są już tak blisko celu. Ford opuszcza wtedy broń i rusza dalej. thumb|left|250px|Wróg Jaoba zdejmuje z szali biały kamień W drodze na cmentarz rozbitków. Ben pyta się Ilany dlaczego przynieśli ciało Locke'a pod posąg. Ta odpiera mu, że musieli pokazać wszystkim z czym mają do czynienia. Linus pyta się jej co powstrzymuje go od zmiany postaci, Ilana odpowiada, że już nie może, że utknął w tej postaci. Gdy docierają na miejsce Ben i Frank wykopują grób po czym opuszczają do niego Locke'a. Ilana pyta się czy ktoś nie chce powiedzieć mowy pożegnalnej. Ben zgada się i mówi, że John Locke był człowiekiem wiary oraz znacznie lepszym człowiekiem niż on kiedykolwiek będzie i bardzo mu przykro, że go zamordował. Stojący z boku Frank bierze się do zakopywania zwłok kwitując sytuację, że to najdziwniejszy pogrzeb na jakim był. thumb|right|250px|Ściana Jacoba Urwisty klif nad oceanem na którego szczycie stają James i Wróg Jacoba. Flocke mówi, że muszą zejść po drabinach na dół, Sawyer ma obawy ale godzi się gdy mężczyzna mówi, że będzie pierwszy. W trakcie schodzenia jedna z drabin zrywa się, a James prawie spada w dół, Flocke chwyta go jednak i wciąga na drugą drabinę. W końcu po perturbacjach duet dociera do wydrążonej w połowie wysokości klifu jaskini, tam na jednym z ustawionych stołów jest równoważnia z dwoma kamieniami - czarnym i białym. Locke bierze biały kamień i wyrzuca go do wody. Zirytowany Sawyer pyta się czy przyprowadził go tu by oglądał kamienie na szali. Flocke zaprzecza i zaprasza Jamesa w głąb jaskini, do dużego, pustego pomieszczenia. Następnie wskazuje na przeciwległą do wejścia ścianę i mówi, że to jest właśnie powód dla którego są na tej Wyspie. Na ścianie są dziesiątki nazwisk i numery, większość jest przekreślona lecz nie wszystkie. thumb|left|250px|Przekreślone nazwisko Johna na ścianie Jacoba Zaskoczony Sawyer stoi przed ścianą z nazwiskami i pyta się kto ją stworzył. Flocke odpiera, że nazywał się Jacob - mężczyzna, który zmarł dzień wcześniej. Gdy Ford pyta dlaczego nie wszystkie nazwiska są przekreślone Wróg Jacob sugeruje, że ci nieprzekreśleni nadal są wśród żywych. Na pytanie o numery opiera z kolei, że Jacob lubił liczby. Zaciekawiony James przygląda się tablicy i odnajduje znajome nazwiska: Shephard z 23, 8 - Reyes, 16 - Jarrah, 42 - Kwon, 4 - Locke i 15 - Ford. Sawyer pyta się dlaczego napisał jego nazwisko skoro nawet go nie spotkał. Flocke mówi, że jest pewien tego, iż go spotkał, w pewnym momencie życia kiedy był nieszczęśliwy i bezbronny przyszedł do niego i nim zmanipulował. Że od tego momentu kierował go na Wyspę i wszystkie wybory których dokonał naprawdę nimi nie były. James pyta się w jaki celu to robił. Flocke odpowiada, że jest kandydatem, że Jacob uważał się, za obrońcę Wyspy i on został nominowany do przejęcia tej roli. Oznacza to, że ma trzy opcje. Może nic nie robić i zobaczyć jak sytuacja się rozwinie i możliwe, że jego nazwisko zostanie skreślone, po czym Wróg Jacoba wykreśla nazwisko Locke'a. Drugą opcją jest przyjęcie zadania i zostania nowym „Jacobem” ochraniając wyspę, tak naprawdę przed niczym. Oraz trzecia - opuścić tą Wyspę i zostawić wszystko za sobą, a zrobić to mogą jedynie wspólnie. James bez wahania wybiera ostatnią opcję. Równoległa linia czasowa - 2004 thumb|right|250px|Spotkanie Johna i Hurleya przed fabryką pudełek Los Angeles, kilka godzin po wylądowaniu samolotu linii Oceanic Airlines na lotnisku LAX. Przez przedmieścia pełne bawiących się dzieci przejeżdża samochód van, po chwili parkuje przed jednym z ładnych domów. Otwierają się boczne drzwi i po specjalnej windzie ze środka wyjeżdża na wózku . Zniecierpliwiony oczekuje aż urządzenie dotknie ziemi lecz maszyna psuje się tuż przed dotknięciem podłoża i Locke zostaje uwięziony w powietrzu. W końcu zniecierpliwiony próbuje zeskoczyć na wózku na pobliski trawnik ale w efekcie spada z wózka, a na domiar złego w tym momencie włączają się zraszacze trawnika. W tym momencie z domu wychodzi zaskoczona . Wyłącza zraszacze i pyta się Locke'a czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Kilkanaście minut później, łazienka w domu Locke'a i Helen. John kąpie się w wannie, a Helen zdenerwowana rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Po rozmowie mówi do Johna, że ma już dość przygotowań do ich ślubu. Pyta się go czy nie mogą zaprosić tylko jej rodziców oraz jego i wziąć ślub w Las Vegas, Locke mówi, że zasługuje na coś więcej. Potem pyta Johna jak było na konferencji w Australii. Ten odpiera, że nudno. Nagle kobieta znajduje w spodniach Locke'a wizytówkę a i pyta się kim on jest. John opowiada, że spotkali się na lotnisku w biurze rzeczy zagubionych gdy on wypełniał formularze, że jest neurochirurgiem i zaoferował mu darmową konsultację. Helen zachęca ukochanego by skontaktował się z tym doktorem bo szansa, że spotkał neurochirurga nie jest wielka. Sugeruje, że to może przeznaczenie. John bez entuzjazmu podchodzi do tego tematu. thumb|left|250px|Rozmowa Rose i Johna w sprawie pracy Następnego dnia, praca Johna. Mężczyzna podjeżdża do swojego stanowiska pracy. Nagle podchodzi do niego jego przełożony - . Z początku komplementuje go ale potem zaczyna wypytywać o szczegóły konferencji w Australii na którą został wysłany. Locke twierdzi, że to nie było nic ciekawego. W końcu zirytowany Randy wyjawia, iż wie, że Locke mimo pobytu w Australii nie brał udziału w konferencji i nie odbył ani jednego spotkania. John przeprasza go, że kłamał ale nie może mu powiedzieć gdzie był naprawdę bo to sprawa osobista. Randy ironizuje, że nie ma sprawy po czym obwieszcza, że zwalnia Locke'a. Parking przed byłą pracą Johna, Locke jedzie na wózku wraz ze swoim rzeczami do samochodu, odkrywa jednak, że drugi wóz stanął tak blisko jego vana, że uniemożliwił wysunięcie platformy dla wózka. Zdenerwowany postanawia się zemścić i włącza urządzenie. Winda jednak zatrzymuje się tuż przed karoserią. Wściekły John uderza w samochód uruchamiając alarm, po chwili przychodzi właściciel. Okazje się, że to . Locke wytyka mu, że nie umie parkować. Reyes stwierdza, że miał mieć zarezerwowane miejsce, więc po prostu zaparkował i przeprasza go. John już spokojniej pyta się go czy tutaj pracuje bo go nie widział wcześniej. Hurley wyjawia, że jest właścicielem firmy po czym się przedstawia, Locke również. Hugo pyta się go czym się zajmuje. John odpowiada, że właściwie niczym bo właśnie szef go zwolnił. Hurley pyta się go kto jest jego szefem. Gdy pada nazwisko Randy'ego Reyes stwierdza, że to straszny palant. Następnie kieruje Johna do pośrednictwa pracy, którego też jest właścicielem i mówi mu, że załatwi mu aby nie wyszedł stamtąd bez pracy. Na koniec zachęca inwalidę by się uśmiechnął bo wszystko będzie dobrze. thumb|right|250px|Helen wyznaje Johnowi, że jest całym jej życiem Kilka dni później, biuro pośrednictwa pracy. John jest wypytywany przez kobietę z biurze. Pyta się go do jakiego zwierzęcia by się porównał. Locke buntuje się bo uważa, że nie ma to związku z tym po co przyszedł. Po chwili prosi o rozmowę z jej przełożonym. Kobieta zgadza się i po chwili do Locke'a przychodzi . Mężczyzna żali się jej, że przyszedł tu po pracę, a nie durne pytania. Rose uspokaja go i sama rozpoczyna rozmowę, Locke stwierdza, że chciałby pracować jako szef budowy. Kobieta daje mu jednak do zrozumienia, że jako inwalida będzie miał duży problem pracować tym zawodzie. Próbuje mu uzmysłowić, żeby przestał zaprzeczać temu, że jest na wózku. Opowiada mu, że ma nieuleczalnego raka i gdy się dowiedziała, również nie mogła się z tym pogodzić ale przebrnęła przez fazę zaprzeczenia i postanowiła, cieszyć się z życia które jej pozostało. Proponuje, żeby znaleźli mu pracę którą może wykonywać. thumb|left|250px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bena Linusa i Johna Locke'a w równoległej linii czasowej Poranek kolejnego dnia, John z rozgoryczenie wstaje z łóżka patrząc na swoje "martwe" nogi. Następnie już w łazience wykręca numer do Jacka Shepharda, gdy pada odpowiedź z biura chirurga John wycofuje się jednak i rozłącza się. Po chwili zjawia się Helen i pyta się do kogo dzwonił. On przyznaje, że do Shepharda jednak zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Chwilę później w dużym pokoju John zajmuje miejsce za stołem gdy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, to kurier linii Oceanic Airlines oddaje zaginiony bagaż. Załamany John w końcu decyduje się wyzna żonie prawdę. Mówi jej, że stracił pracę bo pojechał do Australii nie na konferencję tylko na wyprawę survivalową do której nie został jednak dopuszczony ze względu na stan zdrowia. W końcu wyznaje, że ma dość wyobrażania sobie jak wyglądało by jego życie gdyby nie był na wózku i nie chce znów rozbudzać swoich i Helen nadziei na to, że kiedyś wyzdrowieje i stanie na nogi. Wzruszona Helen siada koło męża, drze wizytówkę Jacka i mówi, że to on jest dla niej największym marzeniem, które już dawno się spełniło i to, że są razem jest dla niej najważniejsze. Kilka dni później, sala gimnastyczna liceum. John Locke jako nauczyciel wf-u pilnuje biegające dziewczęta. Po chwili jest już na lekcji jako nauczyciel biologi. Następnie widzimy go jak przemierza pełne młodzieży korytarze na wózku i dociera do pokoju nauczycielskiego. W pokoju mężczyzna, narzeka na współpracowników, że jak ktoś pije ostatnią kawę to niech wyrzuci filtr z ekspresa do kawy. Locke przerywa monolog mówiąc, że wolał by Earl Greya. Mężczyzna odwraca się mówiąc, że herbata to napój dla dżentelmena. Okazuje się, że to , mężczyzna przedstawia się jako nauczyciel historii Europy. John mówi, że jest w zastępstwie. Ciekawostki *Na ścianie Jacoba nie ma Kate. ** Jak dowiadujemy się ze słów Sawyera z odcinka "The Candidate" jej imię było zapisane na ścianie Jacoba, lecz przekreślone. * Dźwięk, jaki wydaje budzik Locke'a to odgłos końcowego odliczania w Łabędziu. * Na ścianie nie skreślone nazwiska miały numery 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 - takie same cyfry, które wpsiywał Desmond w Łabędziu. Czy to oznacza ze wpisywanie tych liczb chroniło nie wyspę (lub "nie tylko wyspę") lecz kandydatów? Można to potwierdzić tylko jednym zdarzeniem - John "wstał z wózka". Cytaty Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Przed czym chronił Wyspę Jacob przez całe swoje życie? * Dlaczego Wróg Jacoba mówi, że jest uwięziony? * Czy numery przy nazwiskach na ścianie Jacoba są przypadkowe? * Dlaczego zdaniem Ilany Wróg Jacoba jest teraz uwięziony w postaci Johna Locke'a? Galeria Linki ar:البديل de:6.04 Der Stellvertreter en:The Substitute es:The Substitute fr:6x04 it:Il sostituto nl:The Substitute pt:The Substitute ru:Заместитель